Nicole Hunter
|occupation=*Jewellery designer *Intelligence operative *Criminal operative |affiliation=Nicole's boss, MI6 |status=Deceased, shot |role=Bond girl, Main Villain |portrayed=Joss Stone |first_appearance=Blood Stone |last_appearance=Blood Stone }} Nicole Hunter was a fictional wealthy jewellery designer, planted as MI6's contact in Monaco but also a high-ranking criminal operative. The character was the main Bond girl and antagonist in the 2010 video-game Blood Stone. She was portrayed by British singer and actress Joss Stone. Biography Introduction A wealthy jewellery designer, planted as MI6's contact in Monaco. Nicole's reason for being with MI6 wasn't M approaching her, but a tax problem and a customs problem involving diamonds. She teams up with James Bond when he lands in Monaco, in a tuxedo, almost unrecognisable to her and helped him go after Stefan Pomerov, whom Nicole knows very well. During the meeting with him, 007 broke into Pomerov's office and when he set the alarm off, their meeting was adjourned early. Siberia However, she helps 007 in Siberia by resuming the interrupted conversation while Bond finds Malcolm Tedworth's files. They got there by Nicole's friend's Aston Martin DBS V12 and has Bond pose as her bodyguard, hoping not to be recognised. When the refinery was ruined, Pomerov called off the meeting and fled off in a train and Nicole met up with Bond after getting the car and while they gave chase to Pomerov, they crash the car into the train, resulting in her left wrist being fractured. Her knowledge about driving a hovercraft became useful to Bond. After Pomerov's death and the destruction of the bio-weapons, Nicole left for a vacation and offered 007 to join but he rejects to look further into Tedworth's kidnapping. Nicole also reassured him that her friend will not be angry about the car, claiming she is a terrible driver. Epilogue However, in the epilogue level, her background story was revealed to be very mysterious, and it caused Bond to lose control in his investigation. Nicole was revealed to be the one who kidnapped Tedworth and was eventually confronted by Bond after a high-speed car chase (proving that Nicole claiming to be a bad driver was a ruse, most likely to throw Bond off her scent by assuming the role of being out of her element when it comes to danger), both waving Walther P99s. After refusing to tell the name of her employer, she is killed by an unmanned aerial drone presumbably the one her employer sent should she fail. Henchmen and Associates Rak (James Goode) - Profile.jpg|Rak|link=Rak Pomerov (Laurentio Passa) - Profile.jpg|Stefan Pomerov|link=Pomerov Bernin (Ramon Tikaram) - Profile.jpg|Bernin|link=Bernin Silk (Richard Dillane) - Profile.jpg|Silk|link=Silk Gallery Blood Stone - Bond meets Nicole Hunter.jpg|Bond meets his contact at the airport. Blood Stone - Bond confronts Nicole.jpg|Bond confronts Nicole at gunpoint. Blood Stone - The drone strikes.jpg|A drone guns down Nicole on the bridge. Blood Stone - Nicole lies dead on the roadside.jpg|Nicole lies dead on the roadside. Trivia * It is implied that Nicole was working for the famous criminal organisation, SPECTRE. Category:James Bond characters Category:Game characters Category:Blood Stone characters Category:Bond Girls Category:Allies Category:Double agents Category:Villains Category:Main villains Category:Agents Category:Female Characters Category:SIS Personnel Category:British Category:Fictional terrorists Category:SPECTRE Agents Category:SPECTRE collaborators Category:Pawns Category:Honeytraps Category:Masterminds Category:Puppeteers Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by other characters Category:Intelligence operatives